


A Date Night for Dads

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [45]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Date Night, Fluff, Slow Dancing, This is only soft fluff, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith, Acxa, and Regris just want their dads to relax.Krolia gets unwillingly pulled into it, but she ends up being pretty happy with the results.





	A Date Night for Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Hey, I have an idea. Ok so, the Keith, Regris and Acxa (maybe even Ezor and Zethrid) set up a date for the dads by either sending them to the mall for a special exhibit or to a peaceful Blade welcoming planet to have a date and they go and keep an eye on them to make sure that they are haveubg a good time. Krolia is not to happy about them spying on them but happy that they are going on dates. How does that sound?"

“We should set up a date night for Antok and Kolivan and Ulaz and Thace.” Regris said. It was a quiet afternoon, and the three kits were lounging in their nest. Krolia had left the nest to make sure her pack members, notably Ulaz and Kolivan, had eaten lunch. Sometimes, the neglected eating to work, and it was up to the other members of the pack to look out for them. It wasn’t a hassle to them, though; they just wanted them to be happy and healthy.

Usually, the kits would be play fighting, but Acxa wasn’t having a great day and the other two readily agreed to lounging instead, and Acxa currently laid with her head in Keith’s lap as her twin styled her hair. 

“What do you mean?” She asked curiously. 

“Well, they are always working so hard and they deserve a break. They also deserve to do what mates deserve to do and have a date night.” Regris said. Keith nodded brightly and hummed as he placed another clip in Acxa’s hair.

“I guess. But how would we do that? They’re pretty dedicated to their work.” Keith said. 

“Well, we do have that meeting with that one planet later this movement. We could make them go out and have some fun. I have heard they have some wonderful festivals, and they are very friendly to blades.” Regris said. 

“That’s a great idea!” Acxa piped up, sitting up. Regris smiled and laughed quietly, laying down with a loud yawn. Krolia came in with a small smile, satisfied that all of her pack members had eaten lunch, and she had taken the time to pick up some more protein bars for the kits, as well as some dried fruit that Keith enjoyed as a sweeter snack.

Krolia immediately noticed that all of her kits looked like they had been planning something. She trusted her kits, though, so she didn’t question them. She settled down in the nest and let Acxa lay down at her side. Keith grinned when he saw he fruit, grabbing a packet of it and retreating to his permanent little cave in the nest, eating happily. Regris laughed and laid down on Krolia’s other side, relaxing. 

-

It was three days later when the pack arrived on the planet Regris had described. It was lush with plant life, and the people who lived there were very accommodating. 

The people in question were tall, almost as tall as a Galra. But, unlike the bulk and muscle of Galra, they were very thin and lanky, with long arms and legs and short torsos, with skin that seemed to range from light green to sheet white. They seemed to have a similar pack system, as they recognized the kits as the children and everyone else as their family.

There was one of the aliens greeting them on the planet. 

“Welcome! We are aware that many Galra nest, are you one of them? We just need to know if we should put extra blankets in your quarters.” They said.

“Indeed, we do nest. Thank you for your consideration into our customs.” Kolivan said. The alien nodded and smiled.

“You are welcome. We strive for the highest quality experience for all of our guests.” They said, before their eyes landed on the three kits of the pack. “Oh! Will your young ones require extra accommodations?” They asked. Kolivan glanced at the three and smiled gently.

“No, they are fine, but thank you.” Kolivan said. The alien nodded and led the group to a meeting room.

“Our leader would like to discuss things as soon as possible. Of course, I could take the kits to your quarters if you feel they need to.” They said. 

“No, they can stay, though they may fall asleep.” Kolivan said. The alien nodded and opened the door, leading them in. There was a conference table with the leader sitting at the head of it. Kolivan let his kits sit down, stifling a small chuckle when Keith and Acxa had a bit of trouble getting into the tall chairs that were meant for the adults of the society and therefore taller. It was always a small struggle that the twins had when encountering tall species or other Galran chairs. 

He took his seat and smiled as Antok nuzzled him, a short purr leaving him before he schooled his features to look more professional. The leader smiled knowingly and started the conversation.

If Keith was being honest, he never paid much attention to the meetings. He instead leaned against Krolia’s shoulder, dozing off after a few minutes. It had been a long journey and he always had an issue with sleeping on the pods. Krolia looked over and smiled, gently running her fingers through her son’s hair.

-

At the end of the meeting, Regris gently woke Keith up and helped him to his feet, laughing quietly when Keith whined. He led Keith to their quarters, where a small collection of blankets were sitting for them to arrange how they would like. Thace glanced outside and gasped when he saw one of the festivals the planet was known for. He nudged Keith and smiled.

“Do you or your siblings want to go explore the festival? I have heard they are rather spectacular.” He said. Keith smiled and nodded quietly, helping the pack put together the nest. 

“I’d love to go explore the festivals.” He answered. Thace nodded and smiled, his ears flicking in excitement when he urged his pack out of the room and down to the outdoors festival. 

There were booths set up, selling various things, as well as a few games. There was music playing and lights twinkling, reflecting off of the teal-colored lake that it was set up upon. The sun was setting in the distance, making the sky turn an interesting shade of bright orange, making it look oddly serene and beautiful. 

It didn’t take long for the three kits to find a way to separate from the two couples. They had talked about wanting to go play some of the games, and Krolia had volunteered to go with them to make sure they didn’t get lost. 

-

“‘Laz, come on, there’s live music!” Thace exclaimed, grabbing Ulaz’s hand and dragging him off to where the music was playing, laughing. Thace as always felt a draw to music though he wasn’t very good at playing any instruments or singing. Ulaz grinned at the sound of the music, drawing Thace in to coax him to dance. Although he liked listening to music and dancing in the privacy of his nest room, Thace had always been shyer about dancing in public, although he felt better about it when Ulaz was with him as a support. Neither of them were very good at dancing, but they had fun while doing it. 

-

“My mate, would you like to go watch the lights on the lake?” Antok asked. Unlike Thace and Ulaz, who’s preferred date would be concerts or other such dates, Antok and Kolivan always preferred more serene, quiet date nights.

“I would love to, my mate.” Kolivan said, smiling as Antok grabbed his hand and gently led him down the grassy hills to the edge of the lake. He gently settled Kolivan on the ground before sitting next to him, looking out at the reflection of the lights on the water. The banks of the lake were mostly empty, with one or two other couples sitting further away. It was quiet, and the perfect serene background that Kolivan was a fan of. 

Kolivan leaned his head on Antok’s shoulder with a soft purr, his ears flicking as he looked out at the light. 

“It has been a while since we have had a quiet moment like this, isn’t it, my mate?” Kolivan asked. Antok nodded and wrapped his tail around Kolivan’s waist and an arm around his shoulders. 

“It has been quite some time. It is unfortunate, we should attempt to have moments like these a bit more.” Kolivan said quietly.

“Agreed, Koli. There are many blade-friendly planets now, so it is easier for us to go out without fear in more places.” Antok said. Kolivan nodded and grinned, humming quietly. He wrapped his arms around Antok, shivering slightly in in breeze. Antok looked over and slipped off his jacket, draping it over Kolivan’s shoulder and pulling him closer to his side.Kolivan relaxed into the warmth of Antok’s jacket and body heat, yawning quietly.

-

“Kits, why don’t we return to the rest of the pack? We don’t want to get separated from them in the dark.” Krolia suggested to her three kits. They had separated about a half and varga ago, and she was always big on sticking together. The three kits looked at each other before shaking their heads. “Whyever not?” Krolia asked curiously.

“Well, we wanted to let Thace and Ulaz and Kolivan and Antok to have a date night. They need it.” Regris explained. Krolia smiled softly, as she thought it was quite sweet that the kits wanted the two couples of the pack to have a date night. She knew they needed and deserved it.

“Let’s go see how they’re doing.” Acxa suggested. Regris nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Keith’s arm and dragging him off to go check on Ulaz and Thace. Krolia frowned lightly.

“Now, I do not think it is great to go spying on your pack members like that.” She said. Regris smiled.

“Don’t worry, mama, we won’t get too close or watch for too long.” Regris promised before running off, Keith in tow. Krolia sighed quietly and looked at her daughter.

“I guess I will go with you to check on Antok and Kolivan. I am not letting you run about on your own.” She said. Acxa made a sound of vague offense.

“You let Regris and Keith go off on their own!” She said. Krolia only smiled in amusement at her misunderstanding.

“Acxa, I am not referring to not letting you go off on your own without a parent. I trust you wholeheartedly to go off on your own without me, but I am referring to not allowing you to go off somewhere unfamiliar without someone with you. Remember my rule about the buddy system?” Krolia said. Acxa nodded; Krolia had a rule that anyone, especially the kits, should have to travel with at least one other person when on an unfamiliar planet. Krolia smiled and walked with her daughter to a bit away from the lake’s edge, where Antok and Kolivan were still visible. Krolia couldn’t help but smile and make a soft ‘aww’ sound at what she saw.

Kolivan was leaning against Antok, watching the water with a serene smile. Antok looked down and gently kissed Kolivan, smiling at him and holding him close.

“Sleep, Koli, you need to go to sleep early for once. You deserve it.” Antok said gently, gathering Kolivan in his lap so he was more comfortable than on the uneven ground. He pulled the man close and unravelled his braid, running his hand though his hair to get some of the tangle out. Kolivan looked up and kissed Antok, running his hands along his biceps with a smile.

“I love you so much, Antok.” Kolivan said quietly.

“I love you too, Koli.” Antok answered just as quietly, running a gentle thumb along Kolivan’s cheek as gently as possible, laughing as it made Kolivan look like he was falsely smiling. Kolian grinned and pulled Antok’s hands away.

“You want to make me look funny, huh? I know something that’ll make you laugh.” Kolivan said, digging his fingers into Antok’s side, which started up an immediately round of laughter. Although Antok tried to pull away, Kolivan was relentless as he tickled his mate until he was breathless.

“I yield, I yield!” Antok shouted between fits of laughter. Kolivan stopped his tickling and helped Antok back up from his back with a laugh. Antok smiled warmly and kissed Kolivan’s cheek as the man leaned against him.

-

Keith and Regris came as close as they could to where Thace and Ulaz were dancing without getting spotted. The energetic song slowly shifted to a slow, gentle, romantic song. Regris and Keith watched as Thace and Ulaz glanced at each other with soft smiles.

“Would you like to dance, my mate?” Thace asked, offering his hand. It was the typical Galra custom when it came to formal dances; always offer your hand to the chosen dance partner with an invitation to dance. This formality applied even to mates. Ulaz smiled and placed his hand in Thace’s, squeezing gently. 

“I would love to, my mate.” Ulaz said, tucking himself against Thace’s body and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck as Thace wrapped his arms around Ulaz’s waist. Thace just gently swayed the two of them as they were used to.

Neither of them liked to do anything fancy when dancing, they preferred to just gently sway. Ulaz tucked his head into Thace’s shoulder, a sigh of content leaving his body as he relaxed in Thace’s arms. Thace smiled and rested his cheek on the top of Ulaz’s head, humming quietly as they swayed.

“I love you.” Ulaz said quietly looking up at Thace. Thace smiled and titled Ulaz’s chin up with two fingers, gently kissing him before letting Ulaz resume his comfortable position.

“I love you too, my mate.” Thace said. Ulaz smiled and purred quietly, his ears flicking lazily in response to his relaxed state. His eyes drifted shut, letting Thace guide him and trusting him entirely to not let him slip from his grip.

-

Regris and Keith met back up with Krolia and Acxa, smiles on their faces. It seemed as though the date night had been a success for both couples.

It didn’t take much longer for the two couples to meet up with the other pack members. Ulaz and Thace looked serene and happy, completely relaxed as they leaned against each other. Antok was carrying Kolivan, who was fast asleep in his arms, his ears flicking in relaxation as he wrapped his tail securely around the man. Krolia smiled at the sight.

“Are you all ready to go back to our room?” She asked. Antok nodded and led the group back to their room, a small smile on his face as he looked down at his sleeping mate. Keith followed quietly, clinging to Thace’s shirt. He felt a bit embarrassed about the action, as it seemed childish in his opinion, but it was the only way he could keep up with his pack’s longer strides without forcing them all the slow down.

It seemed as though a date night really was needed for the two couples.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
